


Enjoy The Silence

by AngelFlower



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: 3rd person, Cyborg Reader, Cyborgs, Enjoy the silence, F/M, Needles, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Songfic, Yandere, kiddnapping, memory lose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Songfic when I was going through my edgy times.





	Enjoy The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I've published this here before.

\---

Words like Violence

Break the Silence

\---

Her eyes snapped opened. She was lying down on a cold, metal table. 

Her body felt cold, and heavier than before.

She tried to get up, only for her body to not move.

She looked at her surroundings.

A lab.

Why was she here?

She didn't remember going into any lab.

She lifted her hand to her face.

Her hand had wires coming out of her (s/c).

She widened her eyes.

What?

Wires?

She turned her hand around.

Her (s/c) colored hand, was ripped at the back.

Exposing cold steel, red and blue wires, mimicked her once blue veins.

\---

Come Crashing in

Into my little World

\---

The door slammed open.

She snapped her head towards it.

She felt a heavy weight being pulled by her neck.

In the door frame stood a man?

He stood in the shadows.

Darkness loomed over him.

She stared at him.

He walked towards her, slowly.

"You look much better"

His voice calm, soothing.

She tried to speak, 

But her voice, never came.

He laughed at her attempt.

"You can't speak"

He walked around the table, circling it like a Shark.

Her eyes rested on his figure.

Her face was blank, her eyes looked dead.

There was no fear, sadness, or anger.

Only calm.

\---

Painful to Me

Pierce right through Me

\---

He grabbed a wire from the back of her neck.

Ripping it out.

There was no hesitation.

A pain shot her.

"Sorry, couldn't get rid of the pain, think of it as a reminder of when to stop"

His voice cold.

\---

Can't you Understand

Oh, My little Girl

\---

Her face showed confusion, as if to ask why he did this?

"For the greater good of humanity"

She stared, her face turned calm, and blank.

She closed her eyes.

"I hope you can understand, my little girl"

\---

All I ever Wanted

All I ever Needed

\---

He loved her, that's why he did this.

But, he wasn't lying, it was for the greater good of humanity.

He gave her immortality, sort of.

The human brain could on live for about two hundred years.

So not forever,

But for ever how long he was alive,

He would make sure, she was alive with him.

She's all he ever wanted, all he ever needed.

\---

Is here 

In my Arms

\---

He grabbed a needle, 

He pushed it to a wire,

And pushed the plunger.

Her body, cold, she felt the liquid drain on her system.

The light faded,

So did his figure.

He lifted her up.

Ripping the wires out.

He then carried her body to a more suitable room.

One with a bed.

\---

Words are Very

Unnecessary

\---

Her word were not needed.

He knew she would protest against him.

He knew she'd tell him that she hated him.

Her voice was unnecessary

\---

They can Only

Do Harm

\---

Her voice would only bring him harm.

They would stab his heart.

Even if he didn't have one.

\---

Vows are Spoken

To be Broken

\---

She had been there for many months.

Experiments happened daily.

She sat in a chair, a needles in the wires that decorated her body.

Panels in her skin open, exposing her insides.

Metal and wire.

"This is the last one, I promise"

His words were lies, 

She knew that, 

But, she chose to believe.

He would always break his vow.

\---

Feelings are Intense

Words are Trivial 

\---

He sent her to fight,

To kill the Skullgirl.

Sure he didn't want to, but

He did, for the greater good.

She killed the Skullgirl.

Tearing the Skullgirl apart.

Bones sat on the ground.

The Skull Heart, fluttered in front of her.

"Become the new Skullgirl, make a wish, wish to be free"

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder,

Turning, she saw Brain Drain.

"Destroy it"

She stared at him,

Her dead eyes, pierced his metal flesh.

\---

Pleasures Remain

So does the Pain

\---

Her pleasure remained,

Her pain still there.

Both physically and emotionally.

She closed her eyes.

She destroyed the Skull Heart.

Turning to him.

He was delighted.

If he had a face, he'd smile.

"Lets go home"

Home, a lab.

\---

Words are Meaningless

And Forgettable

\---

"I love you"

His words sincere.

She'd never remember.

She could never answer back.

She would say,

'I don't '

\---

All I ever Wanted

All I ever Needed

Is Here

In my Arms

\---

He was always gonna have her,

No one else touched her.

No one else looked at her.

No one could see her.

He was all she needed.

And,

All He wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Song - enjoy the silence
> 
> Artist - Depeche Mode
> 
> Word Count: 837
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, love this song, I found it through a cover by 'Trevor Something' (that's his name).
> 
> Love the original, and the cover by Ki Therory.
> 
> It's kinda organised as a poem, I wanted it to read like on.


End file.
